Eclipsa Butterfly
Mama |age = Over 300 years (chronologically) |birthdate = Between Spleenax 2 - Zameranor 8 Aureole sign: Demon |gender = Female |species = Mewman |occupation = Queen of Mewni (as of season 4) |affiliations = Butterfly family |goal = To free her monster husband Globgor |home = Mewni (formerly) |family = |friends = Star Butterfly Queen Butterfly Glossaryck Marco Diaz |likes = Monsters Candy bars Roses |powers = Dark magic |weapons = Royal Magic Wand |quote = "All knowledge is good knowledge." ("Sweet Dreams")}} Queen Eclipsa Butterfly, also known as Eclipsa the Queen of Darkness, is a former ruler of the Kingdom of Mewni. Once presumed to be Star Butterfly's ninth great-grandmother and Moon Butterfly's eighth great-grandmother, she is later revealed to be the mother of Meteora Butterfly. She is first alluded to in "Into the Wand". Appearance Eclipsa has pale skin, poofy viridian hair, mauve eyes, and red spade-shaped marks on her cheeks. She wears a long, dark purple Gothic-themed dress, a large black sun hat with gray and white feathers and a thorny branch, a white cravat with a blue crescent moon on it, long mauve gloves, and black flats with pale purple socks. Eclipsa also has maroon-colored lipstick and black mascara. Underneath her gloves, her hands are dark purple with purple veins sprouting out on her arms. Eclipsa also wears a wedding ring on the middle finger of her right hand. She is 5' 2" tall. In "Stranger Danger", it is revealed without her hat Eclipsa's hair reaches down to her waist. She does not wear the cravat around her neck. In "Sweet Dreams" and "Total Eclipsa the Moon", she wears pink-and-white pajamas with spades, a purple bandanna, and white furry slippers. In "Butterfly Trap", Eclipsa dons a red dress with a red coat and red flats along with a white beaded necklace and cuffs alongside her usual purple gloves, wedding ring, and her hat. In the same episode, it’s revealed that as queen, Eclipsa wore a long grey dress with translucent fabric over the shoulders and a black broach around the neck, grey flats, and a gold crown very similar to Moon’s. Her hair also appeared a bit wider. History Little is known about Eclipsa's life or the history of her rule over Mewni aside from her losing her mother and becoming queen at a young age, but what is revealed whenever she is mentioned portrays her as the "black sheep" of the Butterfly family, with a dark and/or less-than-respectable reputation. In the episode "Into the Wand", Star Butterfly travels inside her magic wand and learns about some of her royal ancestors via the tapestries in what she calls the "Grandma Room" of Butterfly Castle. According to a passage inscribed on her tapestry's pedestal, Eclipsa was wed to the Mewman king Shastacan, but she took a monster named Globgor as her lover and ran away with him. During her life, Eclipsa developed a number of spells that were (or would later come to be) associated with dark magic, including the All-Seeing Eye. These spells were recorded in the pages of the wand's Magic Instruction Book, and her entire chapter was deemed "forbidden" and sealed behind a skull-shaped lock (which could only be opened by Glossaryck) to prevent others from reading them. She is also the only queen who never questioned Glossaryck's teaching methods. According to Baby in the episode of the same name, Eclipsa had a very high affinity for magic compared to other queens, rivaled only by Star herself. It is also presumed from a remark by King Butterfly that Eclipsa harbored sympathy for Mewni's monsters, a sentiment shared by very few of her fellow Mewmans and royals. In "Crystal Clear", Eclipsa is seen among the various interdimensional creatures that Rhombulus has imprisoned in crystal. In Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni, Eclipsa appears in Queen Moon's flashback. Rhombulus briefly unfreezes part of her body so Moon can make a deal with her in order to defeat Toffee. Upon being unfrozen, Eclipsa asks Moon for a chocolate bar from the nearby vending machine, having gone for several centuries without any food, and she sympathizes with Moon, since they both lost their mothers at a young age. When Moon asks Eclipsa to teach her a spell that can kill an immortal, Eclipsa agrees in exchange for her eventual freedom, and they form a magical contract. As soon as they strike the deal, however, Rhombulus immediately freezes Eclipsa again. In the present, following Toffee's defeat and a brief visit from Moon, part of Eclipsa's crystal prison cracks, hinting at an eventual escape. In "Stranger Danger", Eclipsa meets Star Butterfly after escaping from her crystal prison, and the two strike up a friendship. However, once her escape is discovered, the Magic High Commission put her in a dungeon. Although she is revealed to have committed several questionable acts in the past, including eloping with a monster, the Commission is unsure if she is truly evil, and Star convinces them to give Eclipsa a fair trial. In "Lint Catcher", Eclipsa appears to be under some form of house arrest until her trial, chained by her ankle to a tree with dragon shackles as she feeds the local birds, and helps Star with her troubles concerning Marco. Eclipsa warns Star that, contrary to popular opinion, attending to the laundry is the most dangerous job in the castle, prompting Star to rescue Marco. In "Sweet Dreams", Eclipsa saves Marco and Star from being lost in the void. When Marco reacts to her presence with hostility, she playfully mocks his karate stance. After Star ejects Marco from her room, she and Eclipsa talk, with Eclipsa revealing she managed to escape her confinement in her tower through the use of secret passages. Eclipsa encourages Star to embrace the dreams she's been having and see where they lead, telling her "all knowledge is good knowledge". Eclipsa then goes back to her tower through a passageway behind a picture on Star's bedroom wall. In "Monster Bash", Eclipsa is revealed to be the mother of Meteora Butterfly, the true identity of Miss Heinous. In "Total Eclipsa the Moon", Eclipsa helps Queen Moon solve a mystery involving the true identity of Eclipsa's daughter, with Moon reluctantly allowing Eclipsa to accompany her to the Bureaucracy of Magic's royal archives. Inside the archives, Eclipsa discovers that all records of her daughter Meteora were replaced by Festivia the Fun. After escaping detection by the Magic High Commission, Eclipsa is distraught at the erasure of her daughter's existence, but Moon believes that her daughter is still alive. In "Butterfly Trap", Eclipsa's trial is held, which reveals that her daughter's erasure from the Mewni records was orchestrated by the Magic High Commission on orders from her ex-husband King Shastacan. Despite being found guilty of "crimes against Mewmanity", Star nonetheless sets her free. In "Tough Love", Eclipsa works together with Moon to find Meteora as she wreaks destruction across Mewni. Upon reuniting with her daughter, Eclipsa tries to reason with her using tough love. When that fails, Moon attempts to capture and incapacitate Meteora by force, but Eclipsa intervenes, resulting in an attack that leaves Moon in a vulnerable state and forcing her to escape through a portal. In "Divide", Eclipsa informs Star of everything that happened during the events of "Tough Love", and Star confines her to her chambers to prevent her from intervening during the upcoming battle against Meteora. In "Conquer", Eclipsa escapes her confinement and is forced to once again take up the royal magic wand to defeat Meteora once and for all. After Meteora is reverted to a baby, Eclipsa takes her and leaves Mewni to be with her husband Globgor again. In season 4, Eclipsa becomes the new queen of Mewni after Star relinquishes the throne to her. As queen, she forbids the imprisonment of monsters. Personality When introduced in "Moon the Undaunted", Eclipsa is portrayed as calm, approachable, and sympathetic to young Moon's loss of her mother, despite her reputation as a queen of evil. Her demeanor toward Moon, however, provides little indication towards her true nature and motives, and she was initially hesitant to teach Moon her darkest spell. In "Stranger Danger", she bears no ill will toward her jailers, despite her long time in crystal captivity, and she displays a carefree, fun-loving attitude similar to Star's own. As of "Sweet Dreams," she maintains her calm demeanor and is more than willing to help Star, from warning her about the dangers of the castle laundry room to rescuing her from being trapped in a different dimension. She also has a playful side to her, casually telling Star to "call her a villainess" for her perceived crimes, then later responding to Marco's hostility with light-hearted teasing when the two of them first meet. Unlike most magic users in the show, Eclipsa takes a more academic approach to magic, exploring "dark magics" for the sake of knowledge rather than malice. She notably encourages Star to ride out her unconscious Mewberty transformations to discover what they mean, and states her opinion is that "all knowledge is good knowledge". Even after three centuries, Eclipsa has no regrets about abandoning her own kingdom and lawful husband, King Shastacan, for a monster. She cares deeply for her monster husband Globgor and is determined to discover the whereabouts of their daughter, Meteora. When she finally does locate Meteora, she attempts to convince her to halt her rampage, and prevents Moon from killing her. But when it becomes clear that Meteora cannot be reasoned with, Eclipsa, with a heavy heart, attempts to do the job herself. She is initially heartbroken when she appears to succeed, then overjoyed to learn that her attack only regressed Meteora back to her infant self. She has a fondness for chocolate bars and roses, consuming a whole bucket of Snookers bars over the course of an afternoon. Powers and abilities *'Royal Magic Wand': As a queen of Mewni, Eclipsa once wielded the royal magic wand, taking the form of a parasol in her possession. Although Baby claims that she had the greatest magical potential she had ever seen before Star, Eclipsa never learned to use magic without the wand, though in "Tough Love" she used magic without a wand against Moon. After retaking possession of the wand in "Conquer", Eclipsa demonstrates incredible power with its magic, being able to overpower and defeat Meteora. *'Creativity': Eclipsa is infamous for her creation and use of dark magic, creating many dark spells that would be logged into the Book of Spells and some of which never made it into the final draft. She has also displayed her creativity by making a guitar out of a skeleton. Sightings *Theme Song (season 3) Season 2 *Into the Wand (mentioned/pictured) *Page Turner (mentioned) *Bon Bon the Birthday Clown (mentioned) *Baby (mentioned/pictured) *Crystal Clear (cameo) Season 3 *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Battle for Mewni'' **Return to Mewni (mentioned) **Moon the Undaunted (flashback) **Toffee *Stranger Danger *Lint Catcher *Sweet Dreams *Monster Bash (mentioned/pictured) *Holiday Spellcial (mentioned) *The Bogbeast of Boggabah (mentioned) *Total Eclipsa the Moon *Butterfly Trap *Tough Love *Divide *Conquer Trivia *Eclipsa was designed by Jushtin Lee. *Eclipsa is voiced by Esmé Bianco, who is best known for her recurring role as Ros in Game of Thrones. *Like the hearts on Star Butterfly's cheeks, the diamonds on Queen Butterfly's cheeks, and the clubs on Meteora's (Miss Heinous) cheeks, the marks on Eclipsa's cheeks are also themed after the four suits in playing cards - in Eclipsa's case, spades. *When in Eclipsa's possession, the royal magic wand resembles a closed parasol with a long handle, the wand's head has black wings, the bell resembles an orb, and it has a black crescent on top. *Due to the possibility of Rhombulus having imprisoned innocent people, it is unclear whether Eclipsa was frozen for being evil or merely under suspicion of being evil. *Due to Eclipsa's "black sheep" status in the Butterfly family, Star did not know about her existence until "Into the Wand". *Eclipsa's dark veins are a very common trait in many media with dark-embodied creatures, indicating that darkness (or similar form of dark magic) is devouring its host. The signs can also symbolize death, if not treated (e.g. Star's mother feeling pain on her arms as an adult rather than at a young age when she had no pain), however, they usually are just a physical trait that symbolizes evil. *Eclipsa doesn't know anything about Festivia, who replaces Meteora as her daughter in the Butterfly records. *In "Total Eclipsa the Moon", Eclipsa reveals she does not know how to "dip down", or use magic without the wand. *Eclipsa and her daughter, Meteora, are the last living true blooded members of the Butterfly family. *As of "Conquer", Eclipsa is the owner of the Royal Magic Wand. *Eclipsa shares some similarities with Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto from the Sailor Moon series, including her reputation as a terrible person who dabbled in dark magic, whispering the names of her spells, and her Black Velvet Inferno spell, which shares its effect with Sailor Saturn's Death Reborn Revolution. *According to the book, "Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Magic Book of Spells", Eclipsa's mother is Solaria The Monster Carver. **Also according to the book, Eclipsa was forced to marry Shastacan as ordered in her mother Solaria's will. References ru:Эклипса